icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creddie Gallery
Please post fan art at Creddie Fan Art, any Creddie photos from iCarly.com in the Creddie iCarly.com Gallery, and any Creddie GIFs at Creddie GIFs. Photos 3cd239aeb00c11e19894123138140d8c_7.jpg ♥Creddie.jpg 0_xlarge.jpg 0002rt0x.jpeg 002ioar.JPG 00371k3b5.jpg 003ioar.JPG 004ioar.JPG 00528aa5.jpeg 006ioar.JPG 009ioar.jpg 013ioar.jpg 016ioar.jpg 017ioar.jpg 078.JPG 079.JPG 090605-02.jpg Uniform.png 104381025.jpg 104Discrete.jpg 106hdm0.jpg 11024029.jpg 111206icarley1.jpg 111997803-e02b4d2291dd6740d8c0069bf0c84653_4c0c7cd0-full.jpg 130px-56,481,0,375-CreddieKiss.png 15307_391451805945_313727230945_4648665_6541642_n.jpg 16346656.jpg 17338_197303724057_191404724057_2650557_4480328_n.jpg 180px-Bf.jpg 180px-Giu.jpg 180px-Sekfo.jpg 185px-ISafw11.jpg 185px-Screen_shot_2010-10-03_at_7_03_56_PM.png 20081108P_0020.jpg 20276_316072790945_313727230945_4123129_7480162_n.jpg 20670_108584119152375_100000023632939_226132_6758359_n.jpg 212px-ILost_My_Mind-creddie.jpg 21988251.jpg 22572_263100859891_263095419891_3370849_4162605_n.jpg 23461_313776725945_313727230945_4114808_17070_n.jpg 23461_313781270945_313727230945_4114813_7195224_n.jpg 23636_377409984891_263095419891_3792972_7953544_n.jpg 23636_377409994891_263095419891_3792974_2427711_n.jpg 23636_377410004891_263095419891_3792975_2087088_n.jpg 23636_378507319891_263095419891_3822729_6748424_n.jpg 23636_378507324891_263095419891_3822730_1790865_n.jpg 23636_378507334891_263095419891_3822731_899182_n.jpg 23636_378507339891_263095419891_3822732_5584583_n.jpg 24086_383776209891_263095419891_3944775_3113386_n.jpg 24086_383776214891_263095419891_3944776_5498685_n.jpg 24086_383776219891_263095419891_3944777_2528941_n.jpg 24086_383776224891_263095419891_3944778_8384707_n.jpg 24086_383776229891_263095419891_3944779_3144727_n.jpg 24926_375326889891_263095419891_3743924_3305728_n.jpg 26110_1206043283300_1595213411_30497742_4074095_n.jpg 26821_385250785945_313727230945_4505953_3407634_n.jpg 26947_333927586754_53523601754_4107835_7776282_n.jpg 27982_127182923961341_100000089018445_302320_2983415_n.jpg 28928_392328509891_263095419891_4111262_6153355_n.jpg 28928_392328519891_263095419891_4111263_1449200_n.jpg 28928_392328524891_263095419891_4111264_3351157_n.jpg 29082_396768275945_313727230945_4771498_8231812_a.jpg 2a0ox3.png 30248_390483314891_263095419891_4077186_7493419_n.jpg 30248_390483324891_263095419891_4077187_2861253_n.jpg 30248_390483329891_263095419891_4077188_4446230_n.jpg 30248_390483339891_263095419891_4077190_4313030_n.jpg 336417.jpg 35531_434206930945_313727230945_5745549_2301826_a.jpg 500px-090605-02.jpg 500px-First_Hug.jpg 63512_433437806775_89749451775_5722267_3245450_n.jpg 72069_2740904688.jpg A1.png Armhaha.jpg BeforeIT.jpg Belong2gether.jpg Bigfootcreddie2.jpg Bigsmakeroo.jpg bla.JPG C41.jpg Can_i_bring_myself_to_say_it_by_lemonvron-d30k3vg.jpg Carfred.jpg Carlsfreds.png Carly_and_Freddie_are_confused_about_school.PNG carly_freddie_show_01_012_ret__large.jpg Carlyfreddierr.png Carly's_happy_Freddie_helped.PNG catssdfkm.jpg Crecelebrate.jpg Creddiamhi5s5.jpg Creddie!!!.jpg Creddie!.png Creddie_112.png Creddie_113.png Creddie_114.jpg Creddie_115.jpg Creddie_18.PNG Creddie_19.PNG Creddie_27.JPG Creddie_28_Horses.PNG Creddie_31.jpg Creddie_32.jpg Creddie_41.jpg Creddie_65.png Creddie_89.PNG Creddie_92.PNG Creddie_95.jpg Creddie_97.png Creddie_huggie.jpg Creddie_ipsycho.png Creddie_love.jpg Creddie_shirt.jpg Creddie_shoulder_grab_.jpg Creddie_shoulder_grab_.png Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068476-300-300.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068538-329-329.jpg Creddiechicken.jpg Creddie-Computer-carly-and-freddie.jpg Creddiedancing.jpg Creddiefirstlady.png CreddieForTheEpicWin.jpg Creddiefriends.jpg Creddieihalfoween.jpg Creddielockers.png Creddie-loveey-dovey-carly-and-freddie-13828863-2560-1920.jpg Creddieshot.jpg Creddieside.jpg Creddiesmiles.png Creddietechnology.jpg Creddietellme.png Creddiewaterig1d.jpg CreddieXD.jpg Crednose2.jpg Crreddie.jpg Cupcakes2.jpg Dancehug.jpg Englishcred.jpg even_more_love.PNG explaining_tech_stuff.PNG Freddie_finds_Carly.PNG Freddie_gets_the_girl.PNG Freddie_leads_them_away_from_the_creepers.PNG Freddie_photo_hmmmmmmm.jpg Freddie_Protective.PNG Going_craz.jpg Grr2.jpg Hewantsme.jpg hot_pants.jpg Huggy2.jpg Huggy5.jpg iballs008.jpg icarly.JPG ICarly-4x03-iGet-Pranky-icarly-21402524-1280-720.png icarly-iopen-3.jpg icarly-ipity-nevel-09.jpg Icarlyirock_the_vote7hr.jpg Icarly-s4-33HR.png IChristmasCreddie.jpg IGot_a_hot_room.jpg Iheartarthug.JPG Ihire_an_idiot_pic_2_by_my_nam3iz_n0t_urs-d3506qe.jpg ILost_My_Mind-creddie.jpg Ilost-my-mind-13.jpg IMG_0953.PNG IMG_0954.PNG IMG_0955.PNG IMG_0957.PNG IMG_0959.PNG Import_000136.jpg Import_000140.jpg Import_000141.jpg import_000358.jpg IOARCreddie.png iomgcreddie3.JPG IPsycho-Carly+Freddie.jpg ISAFWShip.png ISams_Mom_.png ISavedYourLife.png IStart_A_Fanwar-Creddie.jpg iWant_More_Viewers.PNG Iwas-a-pageant-girl-1.jpg jealousy_collage.JPG Jimmy_cracked_corn.jpg Look.jpg Lovely.jpg Luvincred.jpg mainimage_freddycarlyarm.jpg More_love.PNG More_mighty_mop_duel.PNG Moredance2.jpg Niranda_2.jpg Normal_007.jpg normal_021ioar.jpg normal_14creddieih.JPG normal_18creddieih.JPG Normal_ihalfoween_05HR.JPG Obviouslylurve.jpg Omigosh.jpg Original_Creddie_Kiss.jpg Picture_232.png Picture_255.png PinkCreddie.jpg pps.jpg Sam_isa_3nd_weel_.jpg Screen_shot_2012-04-16_at_11.17.16_PM.png Studying.jpg Studyingtog.jpg Themoment.jpg tlx86.jpg tumblr_l29n3nFOjt1qa6rbbo1_500.jpg tumblr_l4abm5M5621qbv8hco1_500.png tumblr_l4r4lpC5mq1qzi7mco1_1280.png tumblr_l8ndbi0BMb1qcu2myo1_500.gif Tumblr_lcjsbeZjna1qaf78po1_1280.png Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg Tumblr_ljga9yD9En1qaf78po1_400.png Tumblr_lmbz3p9LTc1qg64bjo1_500.png Tumblr_lohu35ZQax1qbw56oo1_500.png Tumblr_ly27xntqYy1qesmej.jpg Tumblr_ly27yvFvJ61qesmej.jpg Tumblr_m1arv7j8og1qesmej4.jpg Tumblr_m1babhf6Zz1qjhgnwo1_500.png tumblr_m1edu48cuq1r1pquvo1_500.png tumblr_m1egi21t431qjhgnwo1_500.png Tumblr_m1fzstXFKw1qgqmcu.png Tumblr_m1fztfSuYx1qgqmcu.png Tumblr_m1fztndsg41qgqmcu.png Tumblr_m1g02w0boG1qgqmcu.png tumblr_m1yx4v6xUz1qesmej5.jpg tumblr_m2uc4k5QsM1qa4d6so1_400.jpg Urlineed.jpg Ustog2.jpg Vampire_and_Idiot_Cowgirl.png vlcsnap-00031.png Vlcsnap-00095.png Vlcsnap-00108.png Vlcsnap-00119.png Vlcsnap-00121.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h00m13s230.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h33m57s247.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h40m58s107.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h42m28s235.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h43m15s190.png You're_so_funny,_Freddie.JPG yuckkk.jpg Creddie 127.png Normal 28.jpg Normal 27.jpg Normal 09.jpg Normal 05.jpg Normal 02.jpg ICarly-iPear-Store-Episode-7.png ICarly-iPear-Store-Episode-6.png Tumblr m3yyon67KI1qifknlo1 500.png Carly_and_Freddie_iBattle_Chip.jpg Creddie_iBattle_Chip.jpg Creddie_iBattle_Chip_2.jpg Tumblr m5bsw2xjes1r6tulao8 1280.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000012637.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000013346.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000127127.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000109150.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000127794.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000323782.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000325283.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000327452.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000359651.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000447406.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000719553.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000850392.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000893768.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001018561.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001068694.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000007423.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000007758.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000020562.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000036078.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000060312.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000797029.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000798363.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000799197.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000808290.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000933710.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000935379.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000935546.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000941051.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000942386.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000943721.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000952063.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000960906.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000963575.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000965076.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000971916.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000970415.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000979883.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000981301.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000978048.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000979382.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000981844.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000982803.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000985556.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000986223.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000987391.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000988559.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000990728.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000992563.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000999904.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001027558.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001028225.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001036566.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001038402.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001042906.jpg iCarly.S05E08.iBalls.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000373498.jpg iCarly.S05E08.iBalls.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000375334.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000081248.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000081748.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000102811.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000193985.jpg carly_freddie - when it was me.avi_000216520.jpg carly_freddie - when it was me.avi_000227560.jpg carly_freddie - when it was me.avi_000221480.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000775675.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000778344.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000593693.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000595028.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000596763.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000605038.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000605438.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000100308.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000088088.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000113071.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000075242.jpg miranda-cosgrove-and-no-sleep-till-brooklyn-shirt-gallery.jpg ifind-lewberts-lost-love-1.jpg ilj.jpg isyl2.jpg isyl3.jpg isyl4.jpg isyl5.jpg isyl6.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life iSmooch.flv_000001835.jpg 009.PNG creddie1234.JPG|link=Creddie 7.png 1251.png 1250.png 1247.png Creddie 4.JPG Studio Kiss.png Kiss on cheek.png IThink they Kissed - Carly and Freddie.jpg Second bedroom kiss.png 6q.jpg 8aq.jpg 10gdfg.jpg mlk.gif 640px-IPawnStarsStills021.jpg 640px-IPawnStarsStills030.jpg 640px-IPawnStarsStills033.jpg 640px-IPawnStarsStills034.jpg 640px-IPawnStarsStills035.jpg Dibujo copia.jpg hgdfh.jpg hgdfh (3).jpg Ormal 015.jpg Ormal 004.jpg Normal 0008.jpg Normal35.jpg Normal31.jpg Tumblr mdozq0gme71rnuno0o1 400.jpg Yus.png|Creddie kiss in iGoodbye. IGoodbye fist pump 3.JPG IGoodbye fist pump 2.JPG IGoodbye fist pump 1.JPG IGoodbye Kiss 6.JPG IGoodbye Kiss 5.JPG IGoodbye Kiss 4.JPG IGoodbye Kiss 3.JPG IGoodbye Kiss 2.JPG IGoodbye Kiss 1.JPG iwas-a-pageant-girl-1.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 001706787-001.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 001705452-002.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002400854-004.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002401021-003.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002400688-005.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002400354-007.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002399687-001.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002491778-004.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002488108-003.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002377998-062.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002375913-063.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002374370-059.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002374912-064.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002373744-057.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002372409-056.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002371742-055.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002369740-054.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002368739-053.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002367571-049.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002367237-051.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002367071-050.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002366403-048.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002365903-047.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002365235-046.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002364568-045.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002363567-044.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002362900-043.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002362066-042.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002359730-040.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002359396-039.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002358562-015.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002357686-035.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002357311-034.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002356810-033.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002355476-031.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002354975-030.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002353974-029.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002353807-028.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002353807-012.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002352973-026.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002352473-024.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002352306-027.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002350804-025.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002350304-023.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002349136-022.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002345466-019.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002345132-020.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002341962-018.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002338792-016.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002337791-017.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002337625-013.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002336457-014.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002336957-005.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002334788-012.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002332286-010.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002331285-011.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002330784-008.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002329617-009.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002327781-006.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002326280-007.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002325446-001.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002323485-005.jpg ICarly.S07E07.iGoodbye.480p.HDTV.x264 -Finale Episode-.mp4 002320065-004.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000284875.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000284125.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000282875.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000279291.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000279125.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000278458.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000277541.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000275791.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000275625.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000273583.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000273416.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000272166.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000271000.jpg ICarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi 000266208.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000286458.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000287958.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000291291.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000291791.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000294875.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000297875.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000299125.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000299291.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000299458.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000300625.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000302041.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000303541.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000305291.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000305458.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000307291.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000307541.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000308541.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000309458.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000309541.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000310791.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000311791.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000313541.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000405333.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000406375.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000409041.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000409916.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000413000.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000414000.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000414833.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000418833.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000421166.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000423000.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000429458.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000429708.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000431041.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000431208.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000470833.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000472166.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000472208.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000473375.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000474541.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000493083.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000853416.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000854583.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000855083.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_000994208.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_001058666.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_001183125.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_001183791.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_001450708.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_001528333.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_001529666.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_001529833.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_001530333.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_001514625.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_001531000.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_001531666.jpg iCarly.S01E01.iPilot.HR.DVDRiP.XviD-LaR.avi_001532500.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000073773.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000082015.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000082915.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000083850.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000083883.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000085051.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000085618.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000086252.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000422054.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000430563.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000432164.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000436836.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000891957.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000912911.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_000905304.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_001003368.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_001126892.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_001144543.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_001189321.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_001206138.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_001216281.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_001217082.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_001223622.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_001253218.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_001254419.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_001254953.jpg iCarly.S01E04.iLike.Jake.avi.flv_001255487.jpg IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-01.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-02.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-19.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-04.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-03.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-05.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-06.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-07.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-08.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-09.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-10.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-11.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-12.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-13.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-14.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-15.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-20.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-16.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-17.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-18.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-21.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-22.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-23.png IHaI-CreddieScreencaps-24.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-25.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-26.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-27.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-28.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-29.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-58.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-30.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-31.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-32.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-33.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-34.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-35.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-36.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-37.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-38.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-39.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-40.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-41.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-42.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-43.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-44.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-45.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-46.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-47.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-48.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-49.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-50.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-51.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-52.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-53.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-54.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-55.png iHaI-CreddieScreencaps-56.png iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-01.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-02.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-03.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-04.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-05.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-06.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-07.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-08.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-09.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-10.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-11.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-12.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-13.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-14.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-15.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-16.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-17.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-18.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-19.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-20.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-21.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-22.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-23.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-24.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-25.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-26.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-27.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-28.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-29.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-30.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-31.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-32.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-33.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-34.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-35.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-36.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-37.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-38.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-39.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-40.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-41.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-42.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-43.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-44.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-45.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-46.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-47.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-48.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-49.jpg iOaR-CreddieScreencaps-50.jpg Isyl1.jpg Isyl7.jpg iBloop 1.png iBloop 2 Creddie.png iBattle Chip - Creddie.png iMeet First Lady - Creddie.png Slideshow IPilot_-_Carly_and_Freddie.png|In the pilot episode, Carly is given back her water bottle by Freddie, her neighbor and BFF, who is in love with her. C16.png|Freddie brought Carly juice and a bagel. Normal_mcicb24.jpg|Carly and Freddie sit next to each other. C45.jpg|Freddie's dream. 26110_1206043283300_1595213411_30497742_4074095_n.jpg|Carly resting her head on Freddie as he dreams. Nose_Kiss.jpg|Nose kiss from iLike Jake. Hug.jpg|"Be strong Freddie"-Freddie. C41.jpg|Freddie feels being alone in a closet with Carly isn't so bad after all. Shh.jpg|Carly quiets Freddie after they discover Ms.Brigg's secret. C43.jpg|You won't be jealous?"-Freddie 111997803-e02b4d2291dd6740d8c0069bf0c84653_4c0c7cd0-full.jpg|Freddie and Carly in iRue The Day. C47.jpg|Carly pinned Freddie down twice in iPromise Not To Tell. First_Hug.jpg|Carly and Freddie share a hug in iHeart Art. 24086_383776224891_263095419891_3944778_8384707_n.jpg|Freddie and Carly are not happy that Sam missed rehearsal for Jonah. Freddie_and_The_DiVaglio.JPG|Freddie showing off his new laptop to Carly. C56.jpg|The scene where Carly accepts Freddie's invite in iFence. Could be presumed as a date. C34.jpg|Freddie tells Gibby that he is in love with Carly not Shannon. Creddie-Computer-carly-and-freddie.jpg|Carly and Freddie at his computer. C21.jpg|"Hold me tighter."-Freddie ICreddie-Fanart-carly-and-freddie.jpg|In this fan-made image of the episode, Carly is surprised that Freddie could be a "bad" boy. C24.jpg|Freddie wants to tell Carly something, but decides to go inside. S320x240-11.jpeg|Freddie is excited to have Carly in his arms. C19.jpg|The Honeymoon Couple 28928_392328509891_263095419891_4111262_6153355_n.jpg|Carly and Freddie discover Sam is eating the last coconut cream pie. IChristmas_-_Carly_hugs_Freddie.jpg|Freddie smiles as the two share another hug in iChristmas. C94.jpg|Freddie admits to Carly he has never kissed anyone. IGive_Away_A_Car_-_Carly_and_Freddie.jpg|Smiling at each other after winning 'Cupcake Slam.' Side-by-Side-Stripes-carly-and-freddie.jpg|Stripes in iGive Away a Car. C17.png|Carly's reaction to "I love you Carly. Looove you. Lovvve you!" Eek!_Mandy's_Back!.png|Carly and Freddie find out that Mandy bought iCarly in iWant My Website Back. 20670_108584122485708_100000023632939_226133_366671_n.jpg|Freddie and Carly wait to see the video Sam wants to show them. 20670_108584125819041_100000023632939_226134_1562823_n.jpg|Both are disgusted by the video Sam showed them. IDate_A_Bad_Boy_-_Bad_Boy_Freddie.jpg|Freddie tells Carly that he is a bad boy in iDate a Bad Boy. Freddie-2.jpg|"Austria" (in a sweet tone) Correcting_Carly.jpg|Freddie corrects her. Freddie3-2.jpg|Scene where Carly supposedly doesn't know the difference between Austria and Australia. Eyesupdude.jpg|"Eyes up dude."-Carly Picture4ka.png|Freddie pins down Carly after she finds out about the kiss. 00528aa5.jpeg|Carly protects Freddie from being shocked. Aww.jpg|Freddie holds Carly close to him. C104.jpg|Neither notices Sam entering The Groovy Smoothie. Smiling_at_tux.jpg||Carly sees Freddie in a tux and smiles in iCarly Awards. 24926_375326889891_263095419891_3743924_3305728_n.jpg|The shoulder grab. Tumblr_kz9kvwQqBr1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg|Freddie and Carly in their shared dream in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. 17338_197303724057_191404724057_2650557_4480328_n.jpg|"I do love the land."-Carly H1Qjhl.jpg|"Freddie loves me!"-Carly Isaved-your-life.jpg|Promotion for iSaved Your Life which aired January 18, 2010. 2i1jwpx.png|Carly finds a poster of herself in Freddie's closet, extended version. 30sftqw.png|Carly's reaction to the poster. A_shocked_Freddie.png|Freddie's reaction after his and Carly's first kiss. 57894906.jpg|Carly and Freddie share their first of several kisses. Second_bedroom_kiss.png|Carly asked Freddie if he wanted to kiss again and he says sure. They kiss some more before Mrs. Benson arrives. Makeout.png|Freddie and Carly kiss for 34 minutes until Mrs. Benson arrives. 2dbtitd.png|Carly kisses Freddie in front of an interested girl. N1dpwh.png|Carly and Freddie continue to kiss passionately until the interested girl leaves. Creddie_Kiss_2.png|Carly and Freddie kiss goodbye in the school hallway. Studio_Kiss.png|Carly tells Freddie his tech talk is cute and they're an item. Then she kisses him. Studio_Kiss_2.png|Carly asks Freddie if he wants to kiss or work on the website. Isaved-your-life_-_talk.jpg|Carly and Freddie have a talk. Kiss_on_cheek.png|Carly kisses Freddie on the cheek goodnight. Normal_cap042.jpg|Freddie and Carly learn Sam's secret. Normal_cap044.jpg|Carly shows concern for Freddie and his injured eye in iWas A Pageant Girl. 26947_333927586754_53523601754_4107835_7776282_n.jpg|Freddie loving the fact that he is in close quarters with Carly. Shrug.jpg|Freddie and Carly work together to fix Ginger Fox's music career. 89741155-04a4b6eecfa51e42871fc9b9b5.jpg|iKiss blooper from iBloop. Wewe.jpg|Freddie and Carly share a glance after learning the news of Sam being in jail in iWon't Cancel The Show. 106hdm0.jpg|Carly and Freddie in their 80's costumes. Nt4q8.jpg|Freddie and Carly turning to each other for comfort in iBelieve in Bigfoot. 2dqu2kp.jpg|Freddie and Carly have to dance with other people. 2vi36o6.jpg|Are you serious?"~Freddie SpacePopsicles.jpg|Popsicle couple. 69024_1920452427.jpg|Space couple with Sam. c78.jpg|iFix a Popstar. 58818464.jpg|Tongue. 22572_263972949891_263095419891_3374466_379101_n.jpg|Credits of iCook. 73859_1163521041.jpg|iFight Shelby Marx. 75378_3862039107.jpg|Grr. vsnls2.png|Cupcakes are Creddie food. 57598923.jpg|Cupcake Love. 58130096.jpg|Freddie and Carly caught by Mrs. Benson. 58301308.jpg|Carly is jealous. 57599147.jpg|iSaved Your Life. import_000450.jpg|Stopping Spencer. 16346656.jpg|iBelieve in Bigfoot. 21988251.jpg|"She can kick me in the face anyday." 21986062.jpg|During Shelby/Carly fight scene. 64659022-a7144a5a223e39b9c5030b66b370ae5c_4b735cc0-scaled.jpg|Carly helping Freddie to his bed. import_000651.jpg|Real Freddie wants fake Freddie to go home. import_000034.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 1. import_000031.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 2. import_000033.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 3. import_000032.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 4. S320x240-2.jpeg|Freddie is often seen doing this. S320x240-5.jpeg|Carly and Freddie don't care about personal space. 0002rt0x.jpeg|The two often study alone together. S320x240.jpeg|Carly stood by Freddie in iKiss. Iwa6.jpg|"The password should still be Sam loves ham." tumblr_kytx4v1qL21qaf78po1_500.jpg|"Nice pjs."~Freddie crfed2.png|Freddie leaning close to Carly in "iCook."|link=ICook CREDDIE.png|Freddie and Carly dressed in costumes in iBelieve in Bigfoot. 72195_2307170571.jpg|Freddie and Carly are shocked at how many guys want to take her to the dance. 400px-Kl.jpg|Carly and Freddie after "Bigfoot" appears. 180px-Jh.jpg 15307_391451805945_313727230945_4648665_6541642_n.jpg 180px-Giu.jpg 180px-Bf.jpg 180px-Jhn.jpg|"I got those for Christmas."~Freddie 180px-Nhjp.jpg|Carly laughing at one of Freddie's jokes. 180px-Sekfo.jpg|"Those squirrels are not wrestling."~Freddie IC 300x250.jpg|iTunes ad for iCarly. 1268319877394_f.jpg|iHave My Principals. import_000357.jpg|iStakeOut IMG 0959.PNG IMG 0957.PNG IMG 0955.PNG IMG 0954.PNG IMG 0953.PNG Iheartarthug.JPG Freddie's New Pants.png Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Photos Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Pairings Category:Images Category:Carly's Dates/Crushes Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes